


Nipple Play.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some plain RinHaru with Rin making Haruka come only from his nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple Play.

Rin smirked when he heard another loud whine escape from his boyfriend. He pinched the hard buds and gave them a little twist, earning a moan from Haruka. 

"Feels good, hmm? I can see your thing straining and just begging to cum." He said as he bent down to give the nipples a small lick. 

"A-Ah, Rin! Please, I wanna cum.." Haruka whimpered, struggling and writhing in his bounds around his wrists. He wanted to stroke and jerk himself off so badly but Rin wouldn't let him. 

"But, baby, didn't I tell you that if you wanna cum, you can? But only from me stimulating your nipples, of course." Rin said with a small chuckle. 

Haruka didn't have anything to say so he just whined again and writhed. He had really sensitive nipples so it was possible to cum just from playing with them but he wanted a more direct stimulation. 

"T-Then, please suck on them.." 

"What was that, darling?" 

"Please, s-suck my nipples!" 

"Mmm, anything for you." 

The red-head took Haruka's left nipple in his mouth before sucking on it harshly and nibbling on it. He twisted and rubbed on the other, making sure it recieved a harsh treatment too. 

Haruka arched his back to push his nipple further into Rin's mouth as he moaned and gasped. If his hands weren't tied up, he'd already be pulling and tugging on the red locks. Rin always knew what to do with his mouth and that drove Haruka insane with pleasure. 

Rin began using the tip of his toungue to grind circles right on the hard nub, not stopping till his toungue got tired and went back to biting and licking. He didn't realize he spent too much time on the left nipple and Haruka got a little frustrated.

"R-Rin, my right one.. Ah! Right one, too!" The blue-eyed boy pleaded, arching his back even more and looking at Rin with almost teary eyes. 

The red-head immediately shifted from the left one to the right one, biting down on it harshly. He heard Haruka scream and jerk under his mouth. He smiled a little before doing his magic on the pale nipple. 

Haruka's cock was so, so hard. He was on the edge already and so close to cumming. It felt so good to have Rin biting, licking, sucking and twisting his nipples. 

Suddenly, Rin gave one hard bite and harsh suck while tugging hard on the other nipple before commanding a 'Cum, now!' that almost immediately sent the shorter male into his deserved orgasm. 

He kept on stimulating the nipples through Haruka's orgasm, following the bud through the boy's violent quivering and not stopping till Haruka had come down from his high. 

When he stopped, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. 

"You did well, baby. Good boy."

As Haruka sank in the euphoria of post-orgasm, he shot Rin a tired smile, extremely pleased to hear that.


End file.
